


Lies

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russel suspects that Carl is lying to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the closest thing to smut I'll ever write for them! Lmao.

"You look like a wimp." The big jock chuckled lowly. "A wimp that has 32 loaded guns in his backpack." Carl smirked before resting the palm of his hand on his thigh. "You gonna buy a gun or not? The other customers are waiting." "I'm not sure I'm happy with the product." The jock shrugged. "Seems a little...Girly."

"Beginners and first-time customers such as yourself start with the smaller,Weaker guns,Unless of course,They're willing to pay extra." Carl explained before looking into his backpack. "How much extra?" The guy asked curiously. Carl's smirk widened. "Say you want this Desert Eagle .50AE pistol. The gun itself is five hundred bucks. Plus a two hundred dollar fee for being you being a first time customer." "Bull shit! I'm not paying you seven hundred dollars for a god damn gun!" The jock shouted. "Of course you aren't. You're paying me eight hundred and fifty dollars for the god damn gun. Fifty for assuming that the other gun was girly,Fifty because I'm charging you a dollar for each bullet,And the rest is tax." Carl chuckled. "I can't afford that." The jock huffed.

"We both know that's a lie,Rich boy." Carl glared. "Look if the price is too high for you,I could knock off fifty by not selling you the bullets. Although,If I were you,I wouldn't do that. Defeats the purpose of buying a gun if you ask me." 

The boy huffed and snatched the gun away from carl before dropping the money into his hands. Carl counted the money and nodded to himself. So far today he'd only seen three customers and he'd managed to come up with two thousand,Six hundred and forty-seven dollars. He was doing even better than last time he was in the gun selling business.

Although he was happy to be making so much money so easily,He felt really guilty. He knew if Russel found out he'd be pissed and so would Debbie,But he had to do what he had to do. Fiona had only been gone for a week and the bills were already stacking up. It was fine,though, Everything was being handled. All the bills would be paid and food would still be on the table,And that's all that mattered to him. He was proving day by day that he didn't need Fiona. If anything she needed him!

"NEXT!" Carl yelled out of the stall as he shoved his money into his shoe. His brow furrowed when a short girl with long blonde hair came in. She had a baby face and an innocent look. What the hell was she doing buying a gun?

"How old are you?" He asked her.

"13-15." She corrected herself quickly. "Shit." He heard her mutter. "Ugh,I'll take any gun you have. I only have two hundred dollars." "Why do you need a gun?" He asked her. "Why would I tell you?" She asked. "Because I'm not selling you a gun unless I know what you're using it for." He told her.

"I plan to kill my dad in his sleep. He's crazy." She said. He narrowed his eyes at her. He could see that she was clearly lying,So he leaned back towards the wall and shook his head. "Sorry,Murder guns are sold for a thousand dollars and up. Two hundred dollars will get you a toy gun."

"Fine,Fine." She huffed. "I want it so I can scare my brother. He pulls pranks on me all the time and I'm sick of his shit,So I figure I'll shoot him in the leg or something and he'll stop." She explained. "Please." She whined,Giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Have you ever used a gun before?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Okay then how about this. I'll give you a gun with only one bullet. If you miss your target then that's your own fault. Deal?"

"Deal." She smiled. "You know,I wasn't expecting you to actually sell it to me. I mean,I've got plans to shoot my own brother. Seems like that'd be a red flag for you."

"I need the money. As long as you don't tell anyone who sold it to you,I don't care who you shoot. Hand over the money." He said,Holding out his hand. She quickly gave him the money and he gave her a small gun with a single bullet in it. "NEXT!" He yelled.

**********

"What the hell are you doing?" Lip chuckled as he stared at Russel,Who was glaring at the wall across from him. "What does it look like?" The blonde boy asked. "Looks like you're trying to take a shit." Mickey muttered. "I think he's lying to me." Russel grumbled. "About something. I just can't put my finger on what."

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked as he spun around in the desk chair. Russel let out a long,Dramatic sigh before finally focusing his attention on the three older boys. "Carl. He's up to something. I don't know what,But I know something isn't right. He told me he'd be home thirty minutes ago and he still isn't here. What do you think that's about?"

"It's Carl. He's easily distracted. Probably out stealing something or buying weed or pissing on flowers. There's a number of things that could be holding him up." Mickey said before lighting up his cigarette. "What's got you in such a rush to see him?" Lip smirked. Russel flipped him off once he realized what he was suggesting. "Nothing,I just think he's been acting odd. Not usual Carl odd,I mean really odd. He's been going to school for the past three days. When does Carl ever wake up in the morning and say 'hmm,I think I'd like to go to school today'?"

"That is weird." Lip agreed. "If he wasn't with you I'd assume he was trying to win over some hot girl." He said. Ian threw a pen at him and he shrugged before taking Mickey's cigarette. "Okay maybe it isn't a girl. He's gotta have some kind of scheme up his sleeve." "That's what I'm afraid of." Russel mumbled. "If he's out doing something illegal I will murder him in his sleep."

"You stole a laptop just last week. I don't think you have the right to lecture him about being good." Mickey laughed. Russel rolled his eyes. "All I know is,I get to watch all the porn I want. You ever looked up 3D porn? It's great! And watching on my phone doesn't do it any justice!" He stated defensively.

"Did somebody say porn?"

Carl had walked into the room just in time to hear the last sentence. He smiled at his boyfriend before looking at his brothers. "What are you guys doing here?" "Smoking. Sitting." Mickey said,Waving his question off. Usually,Lip was off at college and Ian and Mickey were out doing god knows what,So it was weird to see them all in the same room. Carl ignored them,though,And walked over to Russel who stared down at him. "How was your day?" Carl asked him curiously, Throwing his backpack onto the bottom bunk. Russel eyed it and nearly growled when he saw something glistening inside of it. "Great." He said through clenched teeth.

He was onto Carl,And he was determined to get the truth out of him.

**********

"School is tiring." Carl groaned,Plopping down next to Russel. "I'm sure it is." Russel said. Carl didn't reply,He was oblivious. He hadn't picked up on any of Russel's snide comments or on his sharp tone. 'He sure doesn't seem to know when someone is throwing shade.' Russel thought to himself.

Russel thought for a moment on how he could get Carl to admit he was selling guns again. He glanced at the now closed room door and smirked. They were all alone. The other boys had left a while ago and Debbie and Franny had gone out.

"Carl." Russel sighed. "I need your help." "With what,Baby?" Carl muttered tiredly. He was exhausted but he'd never turn Russel away when he needed help with something.

'Think of the 3D porn.' Russel thought to himself as he closed his eyes tightly. He smiled triumphantly when he felt his member growing. 'Record time.' He thought. He turned towards Carl and purposely got as close as possible to him. "With that." He whispered,Knowing that he was poking Carl. Carl smirked before sitting up and Russel did the same. He removed Carl's shirt and went to kissing his neck,Right on the spot he knew Carl loved. "Carl." He drawled. "Hmm?" Carl hummed.

"You know what's super sexy about you?" Russel asked. Carl hummed again. "The fact that you never.Ever. Lie to me." He said as he kissed down Carl's chest. "Something about your honesty turns me on."

"I try my best." Carl nearly moaned as Russel's kisses started getting even lower. "'Mhm. So,Since your honesty turns me on so much,Is there anything you'd like to tell me that I don't already know about?" Russel asked pointedly. "Not really. I mean,Well there is one thing." Carl said as he undid his belt. "I did actually masturbate that one time when we promised each other we wouldn't." He admitted. Russel glared at him,Though he couldn't see it because his eyes were closed. "Anything else?" Russel asked as he slid his fingers up Carl's leg.

"Nope." Carl sighed blissfully.

"LIAR!" Russel yelled. Carl jumped,Not expecting it,And watched as Russel folded his arms over his chest angrily. "I cannot believe you!" He growled. "What did I do?" Carl asked in confusion. "You know what you did!" Russel growled before jumping off the bed. "You've been selling guns haven't you?" He questioned,Sending Carl a mean look. Carl gulped,Not knowing how to respond. "And you thought I didn't know." Russel shook his head. "I am not stupid,Carl Gallagher!" He said before opening the door and stomping out.

Carl quickly hopped off the bed and pulled up his pants. "Shit." He said. "Baby! Babe! Come on,Don't leave me with blue balls!" He shouted after him."You shouldn't have kicked Fiona out! You're just like her!" Russel yelled. "No no no no no." Carl shouted,Bounding down the stairs. "I'm not like her because I didn't kick her out! She left."

"Because you yelled at her! I know she could be nicer to Debs and Franny,But come on. You didn't have to scream at her like that." "Fine,I'm the bad guy for trying to help my sister." Carl scoffed. "No,You're the bad guy for selling fucking guns instead of getting a real job. You're a bad guy for lying to me!" Russel huffed. "You could've asked me to give you some money. I would've helped. I would've even found a job so I could help you out."

Carl's face softened and he sighed before walking towards his boyfriend. "That's sweet,But I couldn't ask you to do that for me. It's bad enough you're always around to see all this shit." He mumbled. "I'm sorry,Okay? I won't sell any more guns."

"How am I supposed to know you're not lying?" Russel asked. Carl smirked. "I made five thousand dollars today. That'll handle all the bills and we'll still have extra. By the time I need more money,I'll have a real job. I promise."

"...Okay." Russel nodded. "I want a hundred dollars." He demanded,Placing his hands on his hips. Carl knew he wouldn't really accept the money,But he was willing to at least attempt to give it to him. "Anything for my boo thang." He smirked before taking out the cash. "I think you should let me keep selling so I can save up and buy you a car. We could fuck in it."

Russel rolled his eyes. "Keep your dirty money." He grumbled before heading back up the stairs. "And get up here so I can handle your little...Problem." He added. Carl smiled excitedly.

This would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't very good,I just wanted to publish it anyways. I think you guys will like the next part of the series a lot!


End file.
